SpiderMan: Savior or Destroyer
by OverNerd02
Summary: A story in tribute to Spider-Man's 50th anniversary and to the Toei Spider-Man show. In this new universe a new Spider-Man is born but is he a hero will he be the savior the world needs. or is he a monster destined to destroy it for any reason he sees fit. Find out as he encounters a girl from his dark past and together find the answer he seeks.


Spider-Man: Savior or Destroyer

Hello True Believers and welcome to my Spidey story which is in tribute to the Web-Head's 50th Anniversary. In this story I introduce my OC Spider-Man who will be the star of this story. Follow us as this Spider-Man tries to find his humanity and love.

"Run away!" A thug shouted as a couple of criminals were running from some kinda of man swinging on a web.

"You won't escape you monsters." The man told them hot on their trail.

"What is he talking about?" The first thug asked.

"Who knows he's a freaking madman!" The second exclaimed while the third thug was silent. "Hey is something wrong?"

"That's it I'm tired of this." The third thug groaned as he suddenly went though a horrifying transformation. His old body literally ripped off like paper revealing a brown skinned Lizard almost like dragon type monster. "Come on fight me!" The kaijin challenged the man pursing him.

"What the hell is this!" The first thug asked only for the monster to bite his head off.

"No no please don't kil...AHHHH!" The second screamed as he was impaled by the kaijin's claws.

"You finally show yourself huh?" The man chasing them asked.

"That's right I won't let you kill me monster!" The kaijin exclaimed.

"Me a monster…hahahahahahha." The man laughed. "No to you I am the devil…Ore Wa Spider-Man!"

"Damn you to hell!" The kaijin shouted charging at the Spider-Man only for the warrior to dodge and as he dodged he left afterimages.

"Too slow way to slow." Spider-Man told the kaijin as he punched the monster so hard he flew into the nearby wall. "Tch you weak now…where is 'he'?" Spider-Man asked the kaijin.

"No way will I ever give him up." The monster snapped. "You will have to kill me first."

"So those are your terms…fine." Spider-Man said as he glowed with a strange energy. "Welcome…TO HELL!" He shouted as all that was heard was the Kaijins dying screams.

=The next day=

"This morning a few bodies were discovered." A reporter said on television. "They...Had been butchered terribly this all fits the same M.O as other victims and the killer is still at large."

"Killer huh." A person wearing a hood wondered. "Well no matter what they call me I…will still move on the path laid out to me." He silently swore.

"In related news in the city of Kamakura similar murders have been reported just as gruesome as the one today." The reporter went on.

"Really?" The man wondered. "Hmm they haven't been really active here lately anyway. Guess I found my next target." With that he took out a phone. "Hello sensei? Yeah I'm calling to let you know I'm leaving town for now…Right I won't slack on my training later."

=A few hours later in Kamakura=

"So this is Kamakura…Japan is a nice place but they need to clean this town up." The hero groaned looking at the town. "More importantly this beach." He added seeing how dirty the town's beach was.

"Hey, excuse me?' A voice said getting the hero's attention. "Can you help me find a friend of mine?"

"That depends…" He answered as he looked at the person who called out to him. He was a young teen black hair causal clothing to our protagonist he was boring and dull looking. "Your name kid?"

"Kouta." The teen answered.

"Well Kouta, I'll help you out." He told him.

"Thanks you can't miss her…she has reddish pink hair and red eyes, plus horns on her…" Kouta started but shut up as he mentioned the horns.

"Horns?" The hero wondered as he suddenly had a headache and had intense flashbacks which showed the girl Kouta told him about. "…Is her name Lucy?" He asked clutching his head in pain.

"No it's…Are you okay?" Kouta asked as the hero had removed the hood part of his cloak revealing his blond hair what was also noticeably was that his right eye was red and the left green and he looked like a 13 year old.

"I will be once…" He started only for his painful headache to go away. "*sighs* Sorry about that."

"No problem." Kouta told him.

"So if it's not Lucy, then who are we looking for by the way?" The hero asked before realizing something. "My name is Sho Yuuki, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sho." Kouta told the newly named Sho. "The girl we're looking for is name Nyu."

"Nyu?" Sho asked confused.

"Its her favorite word." Kouta explained.

"Alright, I'll look downtown, you look uptown." Sho advised.

"Good idea." Kouta said as he headed uptown leaving Sho alone.

"Well now, let's get to work." Sho sighed as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a strange type of watch.

=The Downtown area=

"Shouldn't be too hard to locate a girl with horns." Sho shrugged in his suit which in the day light was a bright red armor with a black spider on the front and connected with the one on the back.(A/N: Look up the Anti sinister six suit) "Why am I doing this its not like this Nyu is Lucy; that Kouta said so himself." Sho wondered to himself as he web swing though the city looking for this Nyu. But on his pursuit he noticed some weird criminals. "Damn it all."

"Come on move it!" One of them bossed around.

"Maybe if you help out we would." Another snapped.

"Or maybe if you drop the bags and put your heads down we can all go home quietly." Spider-Man suggested suddenly appearing before the thieves.

"What where did he come from?" The third thief asked.

"I don't know maybe the front door?' Spider-Man wondered.

"Are you a cop?" A fourth thug asked causing Spider-Man to almost trip.

"Do I look like a cop to you dressed up in Hi-tech armor?" Spider-Man asked amazed at the thug stupidly.

"Oh enough of this." A fifth thief sighed as he took out small knives.

"Oh no! you found my weakness…" Spider-Man said scared as he got on his knees. "Its small knives."

=later=

"You guys suck at this don't you?' Spider-Man asked the thieves who were now tied up in a web like cocoon.

"Police! freeze!" A voice shouted as Spider-Man saw police officers.

"Now see those guys they are policemen." Spider-Man told the thug who asked if he was a cop before the wall crawler vanished into thin air.

=Later=

"Why do I joke with normal thugs like that?" Spider-Man asked himself. "Maybe it's because their not one 'his' creations." The web-head sighed. But then a familiar smell got his attention. "Is that…Blood?" The wall crawler wondered before tracking down the scent.

=Five minutes later=

"What the hell happen here?" Spider-Man wondered aloud as he arrived and found nothing but body parts spread everywhere. "This reminds me of that day." He said in reminisce.

=FLASHBACK=

He was in his armor. He watched as the people in white coats ran from him in fear and self preservation. But he wouldn't allow it as he raised the guns he had gotten a hold of and opened fire.

=End flashback=

"They will pay…every single one of them." Spider-Man growled. "I won't stop till I kill every single one of them." He vowed mostly to himself he then heard sirens. "Time to go." With that he swung away on his web.

=Back at the beach=

"Well in the end I couldn't find her." Sho sighed a bit disappointed. "I wonder if this Nyu might know Lucy."

"Hey!" A voice shouted as Sho turned around and saw Kouta. "Hey I found her. Hope you didn't have problems looking for her."

"No, I kinda disappointed." Sho admitted.

"Why?" Kouta asked.

"Well, I thought this Nyu might know a friend of mine." Sho told him. "Well, I gotta find somewhere to sleep."

"Why don't you have family?" Kouta asked.

"Nope; I am an orphan, never had family, and never needed it." Sho said without regret causing Kouta to think on that.

"Hey…Wanna stay at my place?" Kouta asked. "We got plenty of room and I'm sought of the only guy living there." Kouta explained. Sho first response would be no but…he did owe this guy for helping him remembering Lucy.

"…Sure alright." Sho accepted.

"Cool, trust me you won't regret this." Kouta assured Sho as he leads the way to the house.

=At an unknown location=

"Its seems Spider-Man has arrived in Kamakura." A female voice said in a dark shadowy room.

"We also have reports of 'her' in the area." Another voice this time male added.

"How fantastic the lovers are reunited." Another male voice chuckled.

"Well there are no reports they've come in contact with each other…yet." The female voice explained.

"Its does not matter now." A deep commanding voice boomed. "As of now the first and main objective is to capture Spider-Man and Lucy alive they have escaped our grasp for far too long."

To Be Continued…

**Next Episode preview.**

Sho: This is your house?

Kouta: I know looks more like an inn.

?: Nyu!

Sho: Lucy is that you?

?: I'm here to take you and the women back.

Spider-Man: No you won't I will protect her future.

Next time: The roaring thundering Spider-Machine.

Spider-Man: Spider-Machine GT6 Ikuze!*cue roar of an engine*


End file.
